


A Love That Is More Than A Love

by grossficgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Bisexual Male Character, Daddy Kink, Fat Shaming, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossficgirl/pseuds/grossficgirl
Summary: The story of a nine people who love each other





	A Love That Is More Than A Love

Luke was hyper aware that his shirt was too tight. He hadn’t gained that much weight but his T-shirt clung to his bloated little beer belly much tighter than it ever had before. God, his brothers were going to give him so much shit if any of them noticed. He tugged self-consciously on the hem of it, afraid it was going to ride up and expose his little tummy. The party was in full swing so it was likely that nobody was even looking at him. Just to be safe, though, Luke hung out in the kitchen. People just floated in and out of the kitchen. Nobody stayed long enough to really look at him. Plus, he was closer to the beer. Although, he wasn’t sure that was a great idea, either. Beer was definitely the main culprit behind why his shirt was tighter. Luke chugged it like water. There was hardly a party that didn’t leave him drunker than he intended, sloshy and bloated and rounder than before. It was sticking now, a little bit of softness at his stomach. Out of curiosity, he let a finger creep under the hem of his shirt and ghost across the skin at the bottom of his abdomen. It was soft and smooth, a little bit of bloated give to it. Touching it felt foreign and wrong and… good. “Yo! Little brother!” Luke jumped, yanked his fingers away when he heard Cal’s voice. His big grabbed a beer from the cooler.  
“Scared the shit outta me, dude,” Luke said. Cal grinned.  
“Pussy.” Luke flipped him off. “Are you just gonna kick it here all night? There’s some slaggy frreshman doing a keg stand and I definitely think you could hit it.” Luke shook his head.  
“Nah, man. I’m good. I’m not really in a party mood tonight. I’m just gonna drink in here.” Cal’s grin got even wider. Without any warning, his hand shot out and he pinched the little bit of flab on Luke’s belly. “Hey!” Luke sputtered, batting his hand away. Cal cackled.  
“It’s true! You’re gettin’ soft, little brother. Beer’ll do that to a man,” Cal said. Luke crossed his arms low over his belly. Cal was still grinning. “Aw, don’t be embarrassed, Lukey. Happens to the best of us, man. Well, not me, per say, but it happens. Have fun with your beer.” Cal gave him another little pat on the gut and went to rejoin the party. Luke’s face was still burning at Cal’s words. He wasn’t getting soft. He drank a little too much and he was a little bloated. It happened. It was normal. Luke took a sip of his beer. Maybe he should give it up. That would be kinda hard, though, being in the frat and all. Especially since Cal was the frat president. He’d never let it happen. Luke guessed he could just drink less of it. He didn’t have to give it up entirely but he could cut back. He drained his bottle and cracked open another one.

Cal came back twice more to bug him about doing the slutty freshman but Luke didn’t want anything to do with it. He just wanted to drink his beer and be left alone. He was pretty buzzed and pretty full as he opened his fifth bottle. One of his hands had absently found its way back to the little swell at his middle. Drunk Luke was brash enough to admit to himself that he liked the way it felt to have a hand on the little bloat. It was almost soothing. He heard footsteps. “Jesus Christ, Cal. I said I don’t want the slutty freshman so can you just -” He cut himself off. The dude in the doorway was not Cal but instead the hottest dude Luke had ever seen. He cocked an eyebrow at Luke and Luke swallowed audibly.  
“Not Cal. Or some slutty freshman. Sorry to disappoint,” the dude said. Luke shook his head.  
“Sorry, man. My big keeps tryin’ to pass this drunk girl off to me.” A little smile twitched on the dude’s full pink lips.  
“Oh, shit. Ca’ls your big?” Luke paused but then he nodded. “That’s fuckin’ rich. I’m Brendon. I was Ca’ls big.” Luke tried to push aside his internal bisexual panic to reach out and shake hot Brendon’s hand. He was taller than Luke, thin but muscular. Intense green eyes searched him as Brendon pushed back his perfect, smooth dark hair with his free hand.  
“No shit? So you’re, like, my grand-big or somethin’?” Brendon laughed aloud. Luke saw his eyes flicker down to the noticeable bloat pushing against his shirt. He stepped closer to Luke so he could speak quietly into his ear.  
“If all goes well, I”m planning on being your daddy by the end of the night.” Luke couldn’t contain his gasp at the words. He felt Brendon smirk against his ear and then his smooth lips closed gently on Luke’s earlobe. Luke didn’t even realize he was rutting against Brendon already until Brendon put a hand on his hip to stop him. “Slow down, baby. We got time. Finish your beer.” Brendon peeled off of him and leaned back against the counter. Luke tried to take some deep breaths so he didn’t make an even bigger ass out of himself. Brendon was giving him a devilish smirk.  
“What?” he said, stupidly.  
“Make ya a deal. Chug that beer and I’ll take you upstairs and fuck your lights out right now. Won’t make you wait.” Luke threw back his beer as fast as he could. Brendon watched him the whole time and smiled widely when Luke was done, panting. “So good. C’mon. Show me where your room is.” Luke scrambled to drag Brendon up the backstairs. He was laughing but Luke wasn’t sure at what. He also wasn’t sure what had come over him. Luke never threw himself at someone like this. He was never this easy, this slutty. Was he that drunk? Brendon kicked Luke’s bedroom shut and smashed their lips together. Luke moaned into his mouth.  
“Don’t stop,” he managed. Brendon laughed again. His hands fell to Luke’s swollen middle and he squeezed. Luke moaned again, suddenly very aware of how bloated he was.  
“Oh, you like that, baby?” Brendon said, softly. “C’mon. Take your clothes off and get on the bed. I’ll show you how much I like it, too.” Luke couldn’t throw his shirt and jeans on the floor fast enough. His gut rounded out much further over his waistband than he was anticipating. Luke looked down at it, feeling his face redden. He couldn’t believe he was letting this gorgeous dude see him like this. Before he could dwell on it too much, Brendon shoved him back onto the bed and straddled him. He dug his fingers into the bloat of Luke’s gut, eliciting a long moan from Luke. “Mm. You’re so swollen. God, I love this so much.”  
“Me too,” Luke choked. Brendon grinned. Luke squeezed his eyes shut and melted into Brendon’s fingers.

Luke woke up alone the next morning. He expected as much. God, what was he even thinking? All that gross stuff he had said about his gut? Brendon had probably taken off the moment he finished. Luke rolled over to bury his head in the pillow. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a note on the other pillow. Luke sat up. It was written in neat, elegant handwriting.

Luke -  
I had a great time with you. My shift was early this morning and I had to take off. I’d love to see you again. If you get a chance, you should stop by. My address is under there. See you soon, hot stuff.  
Brendon

What kind of psycho left their address instead of their phone number? Even worse, what kind of psycho was already putting his pants on to find the address? Apparently, whatever kind of psycho Luke was was that kind of psycho. He nearly tripped over his own feet rushing down the stairs. Unfortunately, Cal was in the living room picking up cans. He looked up when he heard Luke. “Bro. You got laid last night? Was she hot?”  
“Yeah,” Luke said, without thinking. “Smokin’ hot.” Cal grinned.  
“That’s my fuckin’ boy!” Luke gave him a thumbs up and inched toward the door. “Where are you runnin’ off to, Lukey? Don’t you wanna help us out?”  
“Uh, no, not really. My mom called. She needs me to come home today.” Luke couldn’t believe he was lying to Cal so easily. Brendon must have scrambled his brain with the dicking. Cal cocked an eyebrow but he nodded and let Luke go. Luke half ran to his car. He had to pause to breathe before he pulled out. The address was about ten minutes away. His mind raced the whole time. God, was this the most ridiculous thing ever? He fucked this dude once and now he was driving to his house. What was wrong with him? He hoped Brendon lived alone and not, like, with his mom or something. That would be a whole new level of embarrassing if he had to ask Brendon’s mom if he was home. Luke parked on the street, slightly away from the house. It was really pretty, actually. There was a big front porch with a swing. It was really a repurposed farmhouse and it was adorable. Luke sat in his car for a few minutes, breathing deeply. As he got out, the front door opened. Brendon came out of the house, followed by a big dude and a pretty girl. Luke’s heart tightened as he watched Brendon draw them both closer to him, press kisses to both their foreheads. Did Luke… did Brendon cheat on his girlfriend and boyfriend with Luke? Before he could get back in the car, the pretty girl pointed to him and Brendon turned around.  
“Luke!” he called. “Hey! Come up here!” Like he wasn’t in charge of his body, Luke obediently made his way up to the porch. The girl was even prettier up close and that made Luke feel even worse. The dude was absolutely massive, with a big, solid gut and huge arms. Luke swallowed, feeling very exposed. “I didn’t expect to see you so soon!” Brendon looked genuinely happy to see him, which was confusing.  
“I… I, uh, don’t think I should’ve come,” Luke said. Brendon’s smile faded.  
“What? Why not?” Luke looked from Brendon to the pretty girl and the big dude. He was a  
terrible person for this. He should’ve known better. Brendon was waiting for his answer, like there was nothing wrong with any of this, and that made Luke angry. He balled his fists at his sides like a child about to throw a tantrum.  
“Are you serious? What do you mean why? Do you want me to announce that we slept together last night?” Brendon looked surprised that Luke was yelling. “Does your girl know you’re fuckin’ drunk frat boys at keggers?”  
“She does,” the girl piped up. Luke looked at her. A pretty smile was breaking on her lips. “I  
know he fucks drunk frat boys at keggers. It’s okay. I fuck Shane while he’s doing that,” she said, motioning to the big dude, who was grinning, too.  
“And I fuck Shane while Maggie fucks dudes she meets at yoga and we fuck each other when Shane is out,” Brendon said.  
“It works out,” the big dude, Shane, said. Luke looked at the three of them, frowning. What  
had he just walked into? What was going on? “Maybe invite your boytoy inside, Bren. He looks like he could use a hit or two.” Three hits later, Luke was in bed with all three of them and he never, ever wanted to go back to the frat house.


End file.
